


On Dreaming

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Will, like everybody, has dreams. Well, not all dreams come true, but is it all that bad?





	On Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Is the world ready for a dirty PhoWill fic of this nature?
> 
> (Quick mixed-canon PhoWill fic made under the stress of seeing little PhoWill content with my preferred dynamics. No explicit graphic content so I'm tagging it as M. Also, you might get a bit culture-shocked.)

Will often dreamed as a young girl. She dreamed of freedom, of animals, of her friends and crushes. She told herself that when she grew up, she'd have more time for herself, a campaign for saving endangered frog species, and being surrounded by her friends, with a man by her side, never to leave her.  
  
Oh, well. Dreams were dreams.  
  
She didn't quite get everything. Her time was split between being a guardian, being a regular Heatherfield citizen, and being in peace. Her frog paradise was still miles away, and her friends outside of the guardian team are few. Add to that, the man she thought would be her forever, left her behind with little explanation. She held on, she begged, but he declared them over.  
  
Lots of crazy things happened as she grew up. Her mortal enemy was one of those crazy things, and he even showed her these illusions. According to him, she would be cast away by friends (didn't happen, thank God), and be left behind by her not-forever (wow that happened, ew).  
  
What neither of them expected was that they'd enter a relationship, with each other. Will surprised herself. She would be with him, with THE Prince Phobos, forever, and she would not get rid of him soon. To a young Will, this was a nightmare.  
  
What the world would never expect was the nature of their dynamics. Never once did Will think she'd stand before her former enemy like this, either.  
  
They would take their time preparing for their nightly activities. It's always a first time for Will with every new thing they try (and not so much for Phobos). From the terms she encountered, the role she assumed, the toys she used...  
  
Clarification: she didn't use the toys on herself. She used the toys on him. Sometimes, he even insisted she wear that leather(ette) getup fit for a strong, lavish, villain-like queen.  
  
Her naughty vocabulary increased tenfold. Whips, cock rings, dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, gags, and the many kinds of which... dominant and submissive; master (mistress) and slave.  
  
She was his mistress, and he called her such. "Mistress, Mistress," he'd beg, "Let me come."  
  
"No, dirty slut," she'd command, tugging on his collar or his hair, "You can't come."  
  
With her plastic dragon(???) cock on, she'd enter him, and he'd be reduced to tears and incoherent babbling.  
  
Young Will would've probably thought this only covered the bedroom. Somehow, older Will found herself giving commands beyond the bedroom. Well, they were very simple commands to keep her partner in check. 'I approve of your outfit.' 'I don't like your plan. Let's change it.' 'Come over. I'd like you to do something quick.' It was a huge adjustment.  
  
She did go to those munches to look at the other people in their community. She didn't know what to expect, really, but it was nice that she was having conversations about not sex with strangers (who were now acquaintances) who did similar things as they did, maybe even naughtier and hardcore stuff. (Okay, they did talk about the BDSM, but she was not into it as Phobos was, who was very enthusiastic about sharing stories of his experiences and his knowledge about various toys, techniques, and kinks with other Earthling humans. That surprised Will, too.)  
  
Yeah, the world would probably never be ready to hear that the strongest creature in the universe paired up with its number one most wanted criminal (well, ex-criminal now), but if anything, Will's friends were happy to know that she wasn't being pushed around by someone they didn't exactly trust.  
  
But, this life wasn't so bad, Will thought. A stable Mondays-through-Fridays job with decent pay, a big house with a big garden to house frogs and other animals in, her few friends not too close to her in terms of distance but would immediately pack their bags to travel the distance and answer her cries for help, and a former enemy, turned into an ally, a lover, a husband...  
  
Not all dreams do come true, but sometimes, life has a way of making up for it.


End file.
